There are two principal routes for the commercial production of ethanol. One procedure starts with ethylene and by means of catalytic hydration produces ethanol. The other methods depend on fermentation using primarily corn or sugar cane as the raw materials. The economics of these processes depends largely on such factors as the cost of petroleum, commodity prices, and government subsidies. As a result, there is a degree of uncertainty in the supply of ethanol in world markets.
Looking to find new sources of ethanol, industry has spent considerable effort on developing novel processes. One approach is based on synthesis gas as a feedstock. The chemistry depends on the conversion of two mols of carbon monoxide and four mols of hydrogen to produce one mol of ethanol and one mol of water.
Success in this research has so far been elusive. In spite of recent optimism, the final outcome remains in doubt.